


Breathe

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e02 Form and Void, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 11
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell'ospedale -senza fiato, infetto, <i>solo</i>- il ragazzo che salvò il mondo si nasconde in uno sgabuzzino e respira.<br/>Non chiama Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Respiri, ma sei calmo. Calmo.

Guardi il cellulare, e ti abbaglii per un attimo nella penombra dello sgabuzzino.

Gli occhi si strizzano sull’alto dello dello schermo. Ed è okay, sul serio.

È okay, hai tutto sotto controllo; tu rendi bene sotto pressione.

Respiri e disattivi lo schermo.

E rimani lì, al buio a pensare.

Perchè c’è un countdown attivato nel tuo corpo e non è la prima volta, lo sai, cerchi di riderci su nella tua testa e stringi il cellulare.

_Vuoi Dean._

No, non lo vuoi.

Ma vuoi chiamarlo, vuoi che entri come un uragano da quella porta urlandoti contro e riempia i piccoli buchi vuoti nella tua testa che potrebbero farti arrendere.

Ma non vuoi che ti urli addosso, non vuoi rientrare nel solito, fottuto, vizioso show che è la vostra vita.

No.

 _No_ , pianificherai.

Pianificherai perché hai un conto alla rovescia nel sangue -l’ironia!- e muoversi subito ma alla cazzo non aiuterebbe.

No, ora con calma ci pensi, perchè le strade principali sono due.

Trovare una cura o soccombere.

E mentre insegui la prima devi sempre, sempre tenere a mente la seconda, un posto dove nasconderti, rinchiuderti nel caso.

Non farai del male a nessuno, al primo segnale, al primo, minimo segnale--

Deglutisci e stringi la mascella tirando le labbra.

_Sì._

Ti tiri su, stringi il cellulare e vai avanti.

Ce la farai, il ticchettio nel tuo stomaco sarà solo un incentivo.

C’è sempre una cura. Un modo.

(Ed è questa la cosa di Dean che ti consenti di portare con te.)

Apri la porta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Non penso di avere mai amato tanto Sam Winchester come ho fatto in questa stagione. E infatti ecco qua, una piccolissima cosa ma solo per lui, ambientata durante la 11x02 Form and Void.
> 
> E ovvio che c’è anche Dean, perché Dean c’è sempre per Sam -anche se non fisicamente- ma in questa stagione... Wow. Stanno crescendo, vero? Stanno muovendosi sempre di più verso un rapporto più sano e senza rinunciare l’uno all’altro. 
> 
> *coff*


End file.
